


Accepting Her Offer

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Clannibal, F/M, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hannibal Lecter planned the perfect evening and dinner for Clarice Starling but never did he expect her to make the offer that would take their relationship to a level both of them had only seen in their fantasies. Set right after chapter 101 of "Hannibal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I have read many fics of what is now known in the Clannibal fandom as a chapter 101.5 A 101.5 fic is basically any fic that picks up right where chapter 101 of "Hannibal" ends with Hannibal at Clarice's breast and imagines what happens next. I had never really planned to write my own 101.5 because I knew it would be slightly influenced by these and I was right, but here it is because so many of my avid fans and readers wanted my take on what happened after dinner. 
> 
> I hope everybody who has been looking forward to this enjoys it!

Starling closed her eyes and a gasp escaped her coral lips. The thought that the mouth that once upon a time had torn off a nurse’s lips and tongue was now sucking on one of her most delicate body parts never crossed her mind. Here he wasn’t Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter, notorious serial killer on the FBI’s Most Wanted List. In one motion they had crossed the line they had both been toeing while she was the chrysalis. Clarice Starling was now a butterfly, nay one of those exotic brightly colored moths, intimidating for those who cannot appreciate they have more to offer than any fragile butterfly. It was now her turn to nurture, to pollinate and grow new seeds within The Doctor.

Clarice lifted her hands from her sides and ran them through Hannibal’s dark hair. He pulled away and looked up at her; his maroon eyes inquisitive, “Are you sure you want this, Clarice? Are you sure you want me as a lover?”

Starling leaned over, taking his face in her hands, her eyes burning into his, “I have never been surer of anything in my life, Hannibal Lecter.” She leaned in and kissed him, passionately wanting to taste the man who had tasted so many. Coffee and Chateau d’Yquem was all her tongue picked up. 

The Doctor did not miss a beat returning the kiss, placing his hands on her thighs. In the back of his mind he had hoped the evening would end like this. His feelings for Clarice were ensnared and as their therapy sessions deepened he had to face the reality. Here was now a woman he loved and wanted sexually despite trying to delude himself he wanted her as a sister. She clearly had no interest in filling the roll as Mischa but would she want to be his lover?

He had planned every moment of this evening as a seduction; show Clarice Starling that Hannibal Lecter can be just as an attentive lover as an attentive therapist. In the end it was he who ended up being seduced by she; the way she carried herself into the living room, the way she pouted and asked for more of Krendler’s brain like Oliver not even hesitating at the thought that she was partaking in cannibalism with him and lastly how she offered up her breast with the droplet of wine. She went above and beyond what he expected.

His lips never leaving hers, Dr. Lecter wrapped his arms around Starling’s waist and helped them both to their feet. The crackling fire was warm against his back, but there he stood for a few minutes, not wanting to end this. When he pulled away, he saw that Clarice’s face was flush and his own heartbeat was nearing his notorious 85. The Doctor lifted one of his hands and fidgeted with one of Clarice’s earrings, “I want to do this right, Clarice may we move to the bedroom?”

Starling looked down as she nodded her head. She laced her fingers with The Doctor’s other hand, waiting for him to lead the way. Her heart pounded against her chest. During those seven years when thoughts of Hannibal Lecter had become her bad habit, they sometimes turned macabre and curious. She wondered what it would be like to watch him kill. She wondered if he was good in bed. Starling would sometimes laugh to herself about all the miss opportunities to make cunninglingus cannibal sex jokes at his expense. They grew more intense as she got closer to him on the case; she’d touch his old table setting in her office every morning as if by proxy she was touching him. After her conversation with Rachel Duberry, Clarice walked around angry. It was only after she woke up that night from a dream in which The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered “You’re the one I want now” before they started decorating his old cell together did she realize she was jealous that Rachel had once had a relationship with Hannibal; something she would never have.

However some of their stars were the same, fate had a way and here they were. Clarice knew she couldn’t let years of grandiose thoughts, impossible expectations cloud the actual experience. As she followed him down the hallway she paused when she noticed he was leading them towards her bedroom. 

“Why not yours?” She asked.

“I want you to be comfortable and you’ll more likely to be in your own room.”

“I’m already comfortable. I’m curious about you, let me see you,” Clarice pulled on his hand and led him into his room.

As he turned on the lamp on the night stand, Starling looked around, giddy as if she trespassed somewhere nobody had been in a long time. The room itself was similar to hers; after all he was renting a furnished house. Here Dr. Lecter had not covered a rather large Leda and the Swan painting. Besides the lamp the nightstand had a stack of books, the dresser held a couple bottles of aftershave and cologne along with costume make up and what looked like facial prosthetics. Overall the room smelt distinctively like The Doctor; crisp, clean with hints of his cologne. 

Clarice walked over to him, a smile on her face, “I see you get to fully enjoy the copulation of Zeus and Leda while you hide it throughout the rest of the house.” He went to speak but she held up her finger, “I’ve looked under all the velvet drapery.” 

“My landlord has a bit of an excessive collection of it,” Hannibal removed his jacket dropping it to the floor. “Yes it’s Greek mythology; yes the art is beautiful but, is it really a subject that belongs in the dining room? At least it is more fitting for the bedroom.”

“You are one to judge another man’s collection, Hannibal Lecter,” Starling rested her arms on his chest and pulled at his white tie. “You and your collection of church roof collapses.” 

“What about you, Clarice Starling?” He leaned in and kissed her neck. “What excessive, impractical thing do you collect?”

Her fingers paused on his half undone tie. What did she collect? She thought of her half of the duplex fairly barren. No family heirlooms, she didn’t buy knick-knacks. Her guns had provided practical. Her mind stopped on her coffee table…she had her answer.

“Fashion magazines…and beautiful dresses I have nowhere to wear.”

“We’ll have to remedy that in the near future,” he raised his hands to her chest. While they moved with conviction, Starling felt them quake just the slightest as they reached in and freed her other breast from the dress. He cupped it, pinching the peaked nipple

“The wine is in the living room,” she smirked at him pulled the undone tie from around his neck letting it fall to the floor. “I trust you know you don’t have to give this one up either.”

The Doctor could tell she was relishing in her victory over him. He moved his hands to the beaded jacket running his thumbs over the edge, feeling the intricate detail of the beading. “Can you imagine yourself wearing this dress again, Clarice either to the symphony or the opera? I can buy you a new one each time but that’s not who you are. Ever still the practical girl you’ll want to wear each of your designer gowns a few times.” Hannibal pushed his hands into the jacket resting them on Starling’s shoulders. “You’ll space out the events, because you have taste and will refuse to be seen back to back in the same dress.” 

Clarice lowered her hands to her sides letting Hannibal slip the jacket off her and discard it on top of his jacket. He pulled her into his arms, holding on her shoulder blades.

“And what if I want nothing but new dresses?” Clarice whispered in his ear.

“So be it,” he leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

Starling let her hands explore his body as his tongue explored her mouth. Down his slender sides, she pulled at his shirt untucking it as best she could. She then moved them round his waist and down groping his behind. He was hot against her body and she could feel his arousal growing. Clarice moved her hands back up to his shirt groping till she found the buttons and began to undo them. Krendler’s two cents about Hannibal’s sexuality popped into her thoughts, she giggled.

Doctor Lecter pulled away, “What’s so amusing.”

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, “Poetic justice. Krendler once said he always took you for a queer who hired S&M hookers. Now we’re about to fuck with our stomachs full of his brains.”

He smiled large at her, all his little teeth exposed. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect creation to be stronger than creator. No wonder Frankenstein was so scared of what he had done. As he removed his undone shirt, Clarice kicked off her shoes and undid the clasp holding her dress up around her neck. She pushed it to the floor, a puddle of cream, revealing she was wearing a pair of bikini cut white mesh panties. She pulled the comforter and flat sheet back and crawled onto the bed, finding the sheets just as soft as hers. She lay on her side propping her head up with one of her hands.

Hannibal paused, his hand on his belt, his breath caught in his throat again. She was beautiful in this moment, the simple yet sultriness of the panties, the pose reminiscent of Venus, how her eyes beckoned him and finally how the emerald necklace and earrings added just the right amount of wealth.

“I have a question for you, Hannibal Lecter,” Clarice rand her fingers down her side stopping when she reached her panties. “For a man who wanted to make me his sister, you sure put a lot of thought into my lingerie. They aren’t from a department store and not a single pair is basic cotton. I cannot help but think that Doctor Lecter got a slight thrill going to a specialty boutique looking for pairs in which he could picture me. And then I wonder about the story he told when the shop girl asked about his special lady and if he needed any help. This is not how one buys underwear for their sister.” 

Hannibal felt his face slightly flush. He could not recall the last time somebody had stripped him and exposed him for who he really was. 

She smiled at him, “I figured I would give you the honor of removing the garment you put so much thought into.” Clarice turned to be on her back. She stretched her arms over her head, elongating her body, pushing her swollen breasts up. 

Dr. Lecter walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He held this image of Clarice Starling still in his maroon eyes as he removed his shoes. The walls of his Memory Palace were covered with images of her but tonight had proved too much for him; every new state of undress he saw her in he wanted commemorated. And walls he once thought were vast were filling fast. “I have to admit my visions were correct.” He ran his figure across the lace waistband as Clarice held her breath. She released it as Hannibal crawled on top of her. As his lips left a trail of kisses starting at her belly button trailing up her body he could feel the heat of her body.

“It’s strange,” She whispered lifting her hands and running her fingers through his dark hair. “To be so bare but not feel exposed. To have your gaze devour me but not feel used.”

The Doctor lifted his head which was now between her breasts, “That is because you’ve already exposed yourself to me, Clarice.” He nuzzled her neck, his chin resting on one of the emeralds, “You chose to expose yourself to me in that basement, during your therapy sessions. You want me to look at you, you invited my gaze whereas the gaze other men was an intrusion.” 

She lifted her head up off the bed allowing her lips to meet his. She opened her mouth, sucking and pulling on his lips. Starling removed her hands from his head and to the front of his pants. His position on his knees gave her easy access to his belt buckle, which after a few seconds of groping it she figured out how to undo it. Before she could pull the zipper down Dr. Lecter pulled away.

He moved to the side of Clarice wrapping his fingers around the lace waistband of her panties gently pulled them down. She held her legs up offering him the assistance he needed and left them parted as he discarded the garment to the other side of the bed. He then removed his own black slacks and underwear before crawling between Clarice’s legs. 

“So that’s how it is. You want to maintain some sort of control.” Starling’s eyes went right to The Doctor’s groin; of course she was curious and like any other experienced woman she unintentionally compared him to previous lovers. She found him on the large end of average and in his erect state he possessed more girth than any previous man. Oh how will this feel, filling her more than she’s used to. Between her legs tingled more thinking about it.

Hannibal dropped his head between her legs, observing her well-groomed pubic hair as he took a deep breath, smelling her wetness, her eagerness. A terrible thought came to his mind. “Oh, Clarice, I can smell your cunt. And all those years ago remember when I said wondered how you would taste?”

Clarice chuckled, “I’d say that doesn’t interest me, Doctor but I would be lying.”

She gasped as Hannibal pushed his tongue between her folds, his pointy tongue circling her clit. Clarice arched her back and spread her legs further apart as Hannibal wrapped his arms around her legs. He dipped his tongue lower lapping up her juices. Clarice’s body told him to go faster; her arched back, her leg muscles tightening, the whimpers from her lips but he refused at this moment. He was enjoying how she tasted too much; he wanted to savor it. Clarice ran her fingers through his hair digging her fingernails into his scalp as Hannibal wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

“Hannibal…” She whimpered.

He pulled his lips away and crawled again so they were face to face, “Let me know if you want something different.”

She smiled as she ran her hand down his cheek, “Don’t worry I will.” Clarice then waited with baited breath for him to cross that threshold and push inside her. But it didn’t happen.

Hannibal had never wanted a woman more in his life and now she was here in front of him, wanting him and he hesitated. Would he be disappointed? More importantly would he disappoint her? His thoughts were distracted as he felt Clarice’s fingers wrap around his cock.

“I want this, Hannibal Lecter. I want you,” Starling said firmly tightening her grip. “If I didn’t I would have taken my car and gun and left a long time ago.”

He chuckled lightly as he removed her hand from cock, grabbing it himself guiding it slowly and gently into her. Clarice moaned in response; she loved the moment a man entered her but Hannibal’s girth was a tighter fit than she expected. She also half expected him to tear her apart but he was just as methodical here has he been during their time together. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingernails up and down his back. A visceral groan escaped Hannibal’s lips as he placed his hands on the sides of her head bracing himself. The softness and scent of her skin, the tautness of her cunt; it was over stimulating. He leaned in and kissed her as he thrust slow and deliberate to maintain self-control. The pressure on Clarice’s hair pulled on her scalp but the pain was stimulating. She arched her pelvis and rocked faster slightly out of sync with his movements.

“Hannibal, please,” she begged in gasps.

He stopped pulling out of her. Clarice whimpered as he left her, leaving her feeling empty and unfulfilled. Hannibal got up onto his knees, wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling Clarice’s lower half up onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his pushed back into her.

“Mmmm…” she sighed in bliss.

“Move with me, Clarice,” He whispered. 

He resumed thrusting again, this time a little faster. Clarice met his thrusts with her own, perfectly in sync. Hannibal grabbed her breasts fondling them. As he did excitement grew between that and watching Clarice’s eyes close and head tilt back, moans and signs constantly falling from her mouth. 

“Yes, Hannibal, oh God yes!” Clarice exclaimed. She focused on all the sensations happening her heels pushing into his behind, her fingers grabbing at and balling up the sheets, he fingers kneading her tender breasts, how full he made her feel and with every thrust she tightened around him bringing her closer to paroxysm.

Hannibal let go of Clarice’s breasts, spreading his hands wide on the bed for support as he trust deeper, harder and faster inside her. Clarice’s legs tighten around his waist as she felt cunt pulse around him. She moaned and cried loud, letting the pleasure of her orgasm overcome as legs collapsed to the bed and she let go of the sheets. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air. A deep groan rumbled in Hannibal’s throat as he paused mid-thurst and came inside her. He leaned over and whispered, “Oh Clarice, sweet Clarice,” before kissing her on the forehead. He withdrew from her slowly, collapsing on his side right next to her. 

With her upper arm against his chest, Clarice could feel his heart pounding and she smiled. “Hannibal Lecter,” she spoke still winded herself. “I do believe your heart rate is above 85.”

He chuckled as he wrapped he arm around her, turning so he was on his back, pulling her so she was resting on his chest. “Here, get a better listen knowing sex with you is the one activity that can elevate it.” 

Clarice rested her head on his chest and heard his pounding heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, it was soothing and his arms wrapped around her was comforting. “I feel safe here,” She said. “Safe and comfortable…and satiated.” 

Dr. Lecter ran his hand up and down her back, “I’m glad to hear. I had everything about this evening up to dessert planned down to the smallest detail. I wanted everything to go smoothly. I wanted to…”

Clarice lifted her head, opened her eyes and looked at him, “You wanted to impress me. And you did.”

Hannibal lifted one of his hands and ran his fingers through her hair his maroon eyes soft, “I never expected to end the evening with us in bed like this.”

Starling lifted a finger and placed it on his lips, “Don’t lie to me, Hannibal. Just as you pictured me in those panties when you bought them, you pictured plenty of scenarios in which you fucked me. I just had to make the offer.”

He nibbled at her finger, “I didn’t know for certain you would make the offer. I had only recently accepted myself that I didn’t want you as my sister but I did not know if you would have me as a lover.”

Hannibal sat up slightly and pulled the sheet and comforter over their naked bodies before pulling her back into his arms.

Clarice sighed and smiled as she situated her head back on his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. “Well, I’m glad I could surprise you. I’m going to sleep right here okay, Hannibal Lecter?”

The Doctor pulled her tighter against his body, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	2. Scenarios, Exchanges

Despite falling asleep gratified, those terrifying images soon played out in Dr. Lecter’s mind. The large barn door, her small hand so tight in his, those soldiers larger than life pulling her away from him.

“anniba!” she screamed. “anniba!” 

“Mischa!” He screamed in response. 

However there was something slightly off about the nightmare. As Mischa turned around one last time to look at him, Clarice’s face greeted him. 

“Mischa!” he screamed jostling himself awake; kicking and clawing at the covers. He sat up in a cold sweat gasping for breath, running his fingers through his hair. 

He looked to his side; Clarice Starling’s back was to him. She was sound asleep her arms wrapped around her pillow. He let out a sigh of relief before getting out of bed and grabbing his blue satin robe out of his closet. Hannibal tied it around his nude body as his bare feet creaked on the hard wood floor down the hall. His nightmares had been a secret for so long, not even Chilton had discovered these during his time locked up; thankfully the screaming of the other inmates covered his screams. But he couldn’t hide them from Clarice, especially if they were to share a bed. He might not have woke her tonight but he would eventually. 

When The Doctor made it to the kitchen to get himself a drink, he turned the light on only to be greeted by their other dinner guest still tied to the chair. A bit of blood trickled down the white of the funeral tux shirt where the arrow had hit, the top of his skull sat sideways on the rest of his head but above all Paul Krendler’s body was now obviously in rigor mortis. 

Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair, “I hate when I leave them out this long. Oh well. I guess I shall deal with you now Mr. Krendler; one less thing in the morning and this way Clarice will never have to see you again.” Dr. Lecter walked over to a specific drawer and opened it removing a pad lock and a Harpy to cut the ropes from his pulley contraption. He sat the lock on the counter before walking over to the body.

“It’s the deep freezer for you. No point in burying you, since we won’t be staying here much longer. And this way your preserved enough they can have fun with the headlines.”

*******

Hannibal walked back into the bedroom toweling off his damp body. Putting Krendler’s body into the deep freezer wasn’t exactly a messy job, he had performed clean ups of far messier crimes, but he was not crawling back into bed after such a task without showering.

“Hannibal…” Clarice turned to face him as the bed sank upon his getting in. Her voice was husky with sleep. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

“I got cold without you. I’m not used to sleeping naked.”

“I’m back now, Clarice,” he pulled the covers around them tighter as he took her into his arms. “I’m not going anywhere.”

*******

When she woke in the morning, Starling rolled onto her back. She rubbed her eyes and felt the crunch of dried of mascara. 

“Good morning, Clarice,” Dr. Lecter laid on his side propping his head up with on his hand, still under the covers.

“I slept in my make-up,” she responded. She lifted the covers to look at her sore breasts. There was light bruising and faint bite marks around the areola of one of them. She turned and looked and him, “And my one breast is bruised. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”

He ran his fingers through her hair, taking deep breaths to savor the pure scent of her pheromones mixed with the smell of sex, “I might. Do you want me to even them out, Clarice?”

She smirked at him, “Are you offering now, Doctor? Offering to take a breast you know you don’t have to give up?”

The Doctor smiled all his little teeth showing, “If you’ll accept it.”

Starling pushed herself up so she was sitting propped up against the pillows, pushing the covers down to her waist. Hannibal again bowed his head to her chest this time to her other coral and cream. Clarice cradled his head in her hands as he closed her eyes. She sighed in bliss as Hannibal sucked hard on her nipple sending chills through her body. She let out a slight yelp when he bit down slightly. 

He pulled away from her breast sitting up to observe his work, “There that should even them out. And the necklace still looks good on you.” Hannibal leaned over and kissed her, opening his mouth working his tongue into hers.

The Doctor smelt crisp, the faintest hint of soap, unlike herself of stale sweat and sex. She pulled away, “Hannibal Lecter, what did you do last night when you woke up? You smell clean. Did you shower?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“When I woke up I figured I would go ahead and bid adieu to our other dinner guest. No need for you to ever see him again, Clarice. I wanted to clean up after that.”

Clarice brought her fingers to her neck and fidgeted with the emeralds. A faint “Oh,” escaped her lips as her eyes widened slightly.

Hannibal sat mute for a minute. The drugs were out of her system now. He hoped the events of last night were Clarice with her guard down not Clarice doing something she wouldn’t do otherwise. 

“Pity, I thought you were going to use his intestines to make us sausage for breakfast.”

A deep chuckled came from Hannibal’s throat as he pulled Clarice onto his lap. As she straddled him she could already feel he was semi-hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Serious question. What would you have done if I hadn’t showed up at the farm?”

“Died. I am not afraid of dying, Clarice,” The Doctor ran his fingers lightly down her arms. “I accepted it just as you accepted it could happen every time you went out in the field.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Starling ran her hands down onto his shoulders. She braced herself as she slowly rocked back and forth against his groin. “And what about me? What was your masterplan? You clearly had something up your sleeve; the letters, the gifts. A man does not do all that just to accept death. You did not go through all the trouble of getting my father’s remains…” She stopped moving as a sparkle appeared in her eye. She leaned into his face, necklace tapping his chin, “You were getting sloppy on purpose! You wanted me to catch you! You had this all planned for me and the only way for it to work was for me to find you. You weren’t going to show up on my doorstep. And the idea kidnapping me was abhorrent to you. Fate however stepped in at the Verger’s.”

“I once told you, Clarice that some of our stars were the same,” Hannibal took her chin into his hands. “It’s no wonder you showed up and rescued me.”

“Then why did you want to make me your sister?” 

Hannibal sighed, “Mischa died young and tragically. I’ve yet to get over it. What you ask right now, Clarice is a complicated question. But please know it is you I want and love, not my sister. I want the woman who is my equal; the woman who I know can help me like I helped her. The woman who made me an offer I could not refuse, a woman who said I didn’t have to give these up,” He cupped her breasts lightly as he leaned in and kissed her.

“So where do we go from here, Hannibal?” Clarice asked returning to rocking back and forth against The Doctor. He continued to grow as her wetness built. 

He continued to caress her breasts, “Well, I still have a few connections in town so I will be able to get you the necessary paperwork. From there I figured we could do some sightseeing before settling on a place to live. But for now,” Hannibal grabbed ahold of his now full erection and in one swift upward thrust guided it into Clarice’s wet cunt. “I figured we could spend the morning in bed.”

“Ohh!” Clarice called out a mixture of surprise and pleasure. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
